The end of the Jellicles
by Happysheep
Summary: Misto finds out the truth about his so called 'friend', Munk comes face to face with the catnapper of his friends and recieves some suprising info. CHAPTER 7 UP! Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

"MUNKUSTRAP! HELP!" Etcetera screamed as she flew into the junkyard.

Munkustrap was immediately on his paws.

"Etcetera what is it?" He asked the shaking kitten.

"Vic… Victor… Victoria… DEAD!" She forced the words out of her mouth, screaming dead. She flung herself into Munkustrap's chest and hung on with all the strength she had.

"Victoria dead? OK Etcetera stay calm…" although there was a note of panic in his voice, he did his best to sooth the kitten which he held securely to him.

"Calm, CALM!" As she looked up at him she shrieked, "MY SISTER IS DEAD AND YOU TELL ME TO BE CALM? SHE IS DEAD YOU IDIOT!"

Munkustrap opened his mouth but decided not to upset the kitten further with his petty replies.

"Etcetera, where is she?" He suddenly realised how cold hearted he sounded.

"B-b-by t- the str- str- stream." Etcetera gasped through her tears.

"Ok Etcetera, go with Jelly and we'll take care of this." Munkustrap whispered softly in her ear.

Once Jelly took Etcetera to a quiet place to calm down, Munkustrap started to give out orders.

"Alonzo you come with me to find Victoria. Mungojerrie and Skimbleshanks go find the queens and the other kittens and make sure they are safe. Rum Tum Tugger you come with Alonzo and me. Jennyanydots you go help Jellylorum."

The other cats just stared at him.

"Get going then!" He snapped.

As the cats scattered to do the jobs they where given, Tugger strutted up behind Munkustrap.

"Are you feeling OK? You seem a bit uptight." He asked.

"Oh… sorry Tugger. I'm OK."

"I was worried for a moment then, when you called me by my full name."

Munkustrap grinned, "I'm fine Tugger, honestly. Lets go."

The three toms set out for the place Etcetera had described, saying hardly anything on the way.

They rounded the corner to the place Victoria was lying.

"I'm going to be sick…" Tugger gasped, green with nausea.

Victoria was lying near the alley entrance, her white fur was now dyed a deep crimson. She was sprawled very unceremoniously across the alley, her blood shot eyes wide open. There was a huge deep gash across her neck and stomach that was still leaking blood.

"Alonzo, Tugger, search the area for possible clues, look for the attacker he couldn't have gone far. I'll take Victoria to Deuteronomy to see if he knows this style of killing..."

Munkustrap quickly hardened himself to the sight of the dead kitten and slowly walked over to her. He bent down and gently lifted her in his arms, staining his own fur with her blood.

"Tugger, you… Tugger? Are you OK?" Tugger looked like he was going to be violently sick, he was no longer his cool self.

"I'm fine…" But he sure didn't look it.

"I'll look after him." Alonzo offered, watching Tugger in case he was going to be sick on him.

"Thanks Alonzo."

Munkustrap gently carried the kitten back the short distance to the junkyard.

Deuteronomy was sitting on the tyre surrounded by the adult cats, clearly discussing a plan of action.

"Munkustrap…"

"Oh my…"

"Victoria, who could have such been so cold hearted…"

"Absolutely terrible…"

All the cats were suddenly talking at once as they saw Munkustrap carrying Victoria's limp body. Some were crying, some hissing with rage, others clearly showing how shocked they where.

"Please, order." Deuteronomy asked as Munkustrap gently laid the kitten on the ground.

"Do you know this style of killing? It's like none I've ever seen before." Munkustrap asked. He knew how Macavity liked to kill; he knew how Growl Tiger liked to kill. He was very knowledgeable in that area (Not that he enjoyed this knowledge) but the way Victoria was killed was completely new to him.

Deuteronomy inspected Victoria's wounds with watery eyes, then he gently closed her own.

"I don't know." He said finally.

Everyone sat very tense and silent, if Deuteronomy didn't know who would?

* * *

"MUNKUSTRAP! ELECTRA'S BEEN CATNAPPED! MUNKUSTRAP HELP!" Tumblebrutus yelled as he raced into the junkyard. Running straight into where Alonzo and Munkustrap were standing.

After nearly knocking them over, he began a long and very fast account of what happened, speaking far too quick for anyone to understand.

"Tumble, slow down. Start again but this time more slowly."

"Me and Electra were playing games by the river when this cat leapt out of the bushes and… I didn't see him but…"

After Tumble got the information across, Munkustrap sent him to find the other kittens.

"Alonzo, do you think it's the same cat who killed Victoria?"

"I don't know. We'd better take a look at the place were she was taken."

The two ran to the place Tumblebrutus had mentioned. There wasn't anything there at all, no evidence of a struggle or of the catnapper.

"Tumble did say this was the place didn't he?" Munkustrap asked.

"Yeah he…" Alonzo's voice trailed off as his eyes caught sight of something in the bushes. He walked up to it and returned with something red, orange and yellow in his paw.

"What's that?"

"Fur."

"It looks like…"

"…Macavity's fur." Alonzo helped finish.

* * *

"Macavity?"

"It was so obvious, this whole time it was him."

"I knew it, I just knew it!"

"My poor Electra, who knows what Macavity will do to her."

"Lets go there and kill him, for both Victoria and Electra's sake."

The cats were talking all at once and it was a long time before Deuteronomy restored order and was able to talk to the cats.

"Just because we've found fur like Macavity's it doesn't mean he's to blame. That fur could have been there for days, there was no smell on it at all."

The cats mumbled in agreement.

"We haven't a chance of helping Electra if we don't know who the culprit is. From now on every kitten and young cat must be accompanied at all times. This is a killer that we haven't come across before so everyone must be on their guard."

The cats parted and Munkustrap left Deuteronomy to go and find Demeter.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Munky, where are you going then?" Tugger grinned.

"Don't call me that." Munkustrap snapped.

"Hey, calm down. Under pressure? Need a little time with… Demeter?" His voice heavy with pretend seriousness.

"Actually I _am_ looking for Demeter. Have you seen her?" he asked coldly.

"Don't know were she is. Haven't seen her at all." Tugger replied equally as coldly.

"Thanks Tugger." Munkustrap muttered, "For nothing."

He stalked off before Tugger had a chance to argue back. The cat was forced to run after him.

Tugger stepped in front of his half-brother and held his shoulders firmly so he couldn't move away from him.

"What's gotten into you lately? You're so… snappy and irritable."

"None of your business."

Tugger persisted until Munkustrap reviled all.

"Your _NOT_ responsible for any of this." Tugger said firmly, "No one could have predicted this, not even you."

Munkustrap knew he was right so he made an effort to smile.

"Thanks Tugger. You're right, this isn't my fault, but I…"

CRASH

Tugger was sent flying sideways.

SLAM  
Munkustrap was also sent sprawling to the floor. He opened his eyes to see a very tall and thin cat standing over him. The red, orange and yellow clearly visible.

"Macavity." He immediately thought, no one else had ever came remotely close to looking like Macavity.

Before he got a good look at the cat, it kicked him hard in the face.

Munkustrap cried out in pain as his eye began to swell up (that's were the cat had kicked him) and as he yelled, he felt a second strike to his jaw, and a third to his other eye.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Munkustrap heard Tugger screaming but his swollen eyes refused to open. He could hear the two cats fighting but Tugger was quickly subdued. He heard Tugger's body being dragged off in the bushes and he was left in the silence.

"Tugger…" Munkustrap whispered.

Silence.

"Tugger." He said more loudly and nervously. He pushed himself up and fumbled blindly around till he found a tree. He clung onto it as if it protected him in someway.

Snap

A twig broke nearby. The attacker had returned to finish Munkustrap off.

He stiffened up, hoping that he wouldn't be seen. It didn't work.

Although Munkustrap couldn't see who was attacking him, he could feel every kick, punch, scratch (deep ones) and blow to his body.

After a while the pain faded away and all he could feel was his body being altered by the beatings.

Then a heavy blow to the head sent him into blackness.

* * *

Jelly and Jenny had decided to walk to the stream, being very bored. 

"Jelly, is Etcetera OK now?" Jenny asked.

"She's shaken but fine. Tumble OK?" Jelly answered.

"Poor thing, it must have been so terrible. To see your own sister like that… I can't imagine. Tumble's fine, but are you OK?"

"Fine."

"Are you sure? If that was my daughter…"

"Well it's not OK. Your Jemima is safe… and alive. Victoria's dead and there's nothing anyone can do about it."

The two cats walked in silence for a few moments.

"I'm sorry Jelly, I didn't mean to say anything nasty."

"It's OK I know you didn't mean…" Jelly abruptly stopped, her face going as white as a sheet.

"Jelly what… oh my…" Jenny saw where Jelly was looking and her own face turned white.

Lying in the middle of the path was the battered and blooded body of a silver tabby. The cat was lying face down in the dirt and he was bleeding heavily. The bushes near him rustled and a fiery tail vanished from view.

The two carefully made their way towards the cat. Jelly was the first to reach so she gently reached out and turned the cat over.

"AAAAHHHHH!" She screamed as she sprang away.

Jenny looked at the battered and almost unrecognisable face of Munkustrap. He'd been beaten black and blue, and he bled from various cuts on his face. His attacker had slit his throat and stomach and these bled heavily; his body was covered in other cuts and bruises. These wounds where obviously resent.

"Is… he… dead…?" Jelly whispered.

Jenny waited for the nauseated feeling to leave.

"He's still breathing…" Jenny said, slightly more cheerful.

"I'll go get Alonzo. Stay with him." Jelly sprang off towards the junkyard.

Jenny knelt beside Munkustrap's battered form and whispered softly to him, unsure if he could hear her. It just made her feel better.

Jelly and Alonzo returned with speed.

"Oh Munkustrap…" Alonzo gasped as he saw his friend lying almost dead on the floor. He rushed to his side and gently lifted him in his arms.

"Find Misto, and quickly. We'll need magic to help Munkustrap."

Jenny sprinted away to find the tom while Alonzo carried Munkustrap swiftly back to the junkyard.

"Who could have done this?" Jelly asked.

"I'm sure it's the same cat who killed Victoria and catnapped Electra." Alonzo spat. "It's the same style of…" He dared not say 'kill'.

Jelly sniffed at the thought of Victoria, threatening to cry. She held back her tears as Jenny rushed in with Misto.

"Found him Alonzo." She panted; she'd clearly run over the whole junkyard to find him.

Misto stared at Alonzo's cargo and was forced to sit down.

"Put him on the tire…" He managed to say eventually.

Alonzo gently placed Munkustrap's limp body down. Misto steadied himself to the sight of Munkustrap and began his best to heal the tom.

* * *

"Poor Munkustrap I'm just glad he's alive." 

"Isn't he still out cold?"

"Who could have done this?"

"Macavity. I just know it's him."

"We don't know anything but it's bound to be him."

"Yeah 'e's da only ca' 'o'd dare take Munkus on an' den try and kill 'im."

"Mungo's right he's the only cat capable of something like this."

"What if he's ganged up with Growl Tiger or something?"

"Don't be stupid, he hates the cat."

The cats were all yelling to get heard.

"Please be silent… SILENCE!" Deuteronomy shouted over the din. The cats immediately obeyed.

"It's definitely Macavity…" Pouncival began to say.

"No. It's very _likely_ to be Macavity, but I'm sure it's someone else. I'm just not sure who…" Deuteronomy wasn't doing a good job at changing their minds of the killer.

"Skimble's right who else could be capable of this." Alonzo said defiantly.

"Yeah, I'm with Alonzo on this one!" Pouncival shouted.

The cats returned to yelling over each other.

"I'm going straight to Macavity and I'm going to rip his heart out! Demi's in such a state, he's going to pay!" Bomba roared from behind Jemima, making her jump a foot in the air.

"Don't do anything stupid Bomba…" Deuteronomy said weakly, knowing Bomba wouldn't listen to him.

"It's all Macavity's fault…!"

"MURDER! MURDER HELP!" Exotica screamed tearfully as she sprinted into the junkyard. "SOMEONE'S KILLED CASSY!"

The cats were shocked for two reasons, firstly that Cassandra was dead and secondly that Exotica was speaking for once.

"Exotica…" Alonzo took the queen in his arms as she cried rivers.

"It's the same way and everything…" She whispered.

"What do you mean?" Alonzo's voice shook.

"She was killed how Victoria was and… I found her in an alley…" The queen proceeded to cry harder, drenching Alonzo's front with ice-cold tears.

"Someone go find Tugger. Mungo, Skimble you two come with me to find Cassy." Alonzo ordered through his own tears after Exotica described the place Cassy was.

"Righ'o 'Lonzy." Mungo grinned, trying to cheer him up. "'Ay ge' a ki'en 'a find Tugger, dey'll find 'im for sure."

"I'll find him!" Etcetera squealed, springing off to find the tom.

"See wha' I mean 'Lonzy."

Alonzo said nothing, he just watched Etcetera run off as he tried to hold back the tears.

"Lets go…"

As Alonzo, Mungojerrie and Skimbleshanks swiftly left the junkyard in search of Cassandra, Alonzo broke down and wept non-stop until he had no more tears left to cry.


	3. Chapter 3

Munkustrap lay on the back seat of the car with Demeter while Deuteronomy talked to him.

"This is terrible Deuteronomy, Cassandra and Victoria are dead. Electra's been catnapped and Tugger's gone missing. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know Munkustrap, you just worry about getting better."

"But I…"

"You leave this to Alonzo while you rest. That's all you need at the moment, not having to worry about this killer."

Deuteronomy left Munkustrap with Demeter so he could rest quietly.

"Who is this killer?" He asked Demeter.

"Listen to what Deuteronomy said, you need to rest." Demeter soothed.

"But I desperately need to know…" Munkustrap protested trying to push himself up.

His injuries had healed very quickly, despite the seriousness of them. He still had a few scars, swellings and bruises, but the worst was over.

"No. Rest and wait till your fit enough to walk. Your leg's still healing remember." Demeter said firmly, pushing him back onto the floor again.

The door to the car opened and Coricopat slid into the seat next to Munkustrap.

"Munkustrap, there's been another Murder…"

"Who was it?" Munkustrap demanded as he forced himself to sit up.

"It was Asparagus… same way of killing as the others."

Munkustrap stared at Coricopat with complete shock. "Why Asparagus, he didn't do anything to Macavity."

"Maybe he was just an easy target." Coricopat said heavily.

Munkustrap knew he was probably right.

"Are the kittens safe?"

"Yes, anyone vulnerable is being kept within the junkyard."

Munkustrap nodded with approval, this was all the Jellicles could do against this killer.

Coricopat left Munkustrap with Demeter as the injured tom lay down sleepily.

"What are we going to do Demeter?" He yawned, resting his head on the queens' lap.

"I don't know Munkustrap... Munkustrap?" The tom had already fallen asleep.

777777777

Several weeks passed without any sign of the killer. Munkustrap was up and about and he'd started his own search to try and find Tugger and Electra, though he was having no leads at all.

"I keep reaching dead ends, they can't have just vanished." He snapped. He didn't like being left in the dark whenever his brother or a young kitten were concerned.

"Don't beat yourself up over it, no one else has a clue either."

"Your right Misto. But what if they've been hurt or killed…" His voice trailed off in his worry.

Jemima, Etcetera, Demeter and Bombalurina joined them on the wall that surrounded the junkyard, they where closely followed by Coricopat and Tantomile.

They talked for a while until Jemima spotted something moving in the bushes ahead of them.

They all looked at the spot Jemima had pointed out.

"GET THAT CAT!" A very meaty Pollicle barked to his friend.

"It's Macavity!" Etcetera cried out as the fiery coloured cat sprung out of the bushes and away from where they where sitting, closely followed by the two dogs.

"After that cat!" Munkustrap shouted. Misto, Jemima and Coricopat jumped down and followed Munkustrap as he sprinted in the direction the Pollicles and the cat where headed.

Misto and Jemima quickly overtook Munkustrap, whose leg was still healing, and they began to catch up on the cat.

The Pollicles gave up the chase when their victim leapt over a very high wall.

"This way." Misto panted when he saw the Pollicles leaving.

"It's… too… high… how… did… he get… up…" Jemima panted after several tries at jumping the wall.

"He used magic so I'll use magic…"

Misto held Jemima's paw. His body began to glow and he sprang high into the air, pulling the screaming kitten after him. As they landed on the other side of the wall, Jemima turned slowly to look at Misto.

"That… was… terrifying…"

"Sorry Jem. There he goes!" He pointed at a tail as it disappeared into a hole in a door.

They slid through the hole and into a large warehouse full of a million boxes.

"We'd better spilt up, we'll have a better chance of finding him that way."

Jemima felt worried about Misto's decision, but she agreed to it as he was older than her and she thought he'd know better.

Jemima crept slowly through the boxes, jumping at every sound and movement.

"I wish we didn't split up, what if he finds me and… kills me. Misto can rely on his magic to help him out but I've got nothing…"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Jemima screamed out loud as she heard a bloodcurdling screech from the opposite side of the warehouse.

"Oh shit… what if Misto's hurt or worse…" Jemima ran as fast as she could towards to scream, knowing what she was doing was madness. What if Misto was dead and the killer turned on her?

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The scream sent a shiver up her spine; it was even louder and more bloodcurdling than before.

She rounded the corner to see Misto lying on the floor with the fiery cat standing over him.

"MISTO!" Jemima screamed, flinging herself at the cat standing over him.

The cat yelped with surprise and as it turned over Jemima received the shock of her life. She just froze, the cat managed to slide out from under her. It grabbed her round the waist and threw her over one shoulder, then running fast towards the nearest exit.

Misto was left knocked out-cold and bleeding on the floor of the warehouse, unable to help Jemima.

777777777

"Do you think he got a good look at the attacker?"

"We all know its Macavity, did you see all that fur Misto tore off him?"

"'E's righ', 'oo else 'as fur like da'?"

Another argument threatened to start so Deuteronomy quickly took control.

"Jemima's missing and Mistoffelees has been beaten up very badly. I want every cat to be on his or her guard. I think it's safe to say this is Macavity's doing and we know what he's capable of now."

"I'm not hiding away just because Macavity's stepping up! I'm going to find him and kill him myself!" Everyone was shocked to realise that the voice belonged to Munkustrap.

"Don't…" Deuteronomy didn't know what to say, Munkustrap never did anything like this.

"NO! I'm going to find him and rip his heart out!" Munkustrap hissed, springing out of the junkyard.

"Alonzo, Coricopat, Tantomile, follow him and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." He usually said this about Tugger, so saying about his 'loyal' son seemed too weird.

"We'll try." Alonzo muttered as he sped after the silver tabby.

Munkustrap, even though his leg was still injured, managed to out run Alonzo and the twins. The three only just about managed to keep up.

As Munkustrap ran, his leg was sending sharp bolts of excruciating pain from his knee all the way up his back. He grit his teeth against the pain and carried on running.

"Munkus… slow…down…!" Alonzo yelled after him.

"Great I've got tag a along." He thought bitterly. He looked back as he rounded a corner and saw the twins accompanied Alonzo. "Great, I've got more on my back."

He didn't know why he was so angry himself; he didn't even know where Macavity was. He certainly couldn't run like this forever.

He rounded a corner and, spookily, ran right into Macavity. Literally.

Macavity and Munkustrap got send sprawled onto the floor in a tangle of limbs.

"GET-OFF!" Macavity hissed, trying to disentangle himself.

"I'm going to kill you, you murdering bastard!" Munkustrap hissed venomously.

Munkustrap didn't wait for his victim to reply, he just laid into him with a steady flow of punches and scratches. Macavity yelled in pain as his attacker clawed at his face. After what seemed like ages, Macavity became limp, he hadn't had a chance to fight back. All the way through the fight Munkustrap had been demanding to know why he'd killed and catnapped his friends and family, not really waiting for a response from the 'Hidden Paw'.

"Got anything to say before I cut your throat open?" Munkustrap snarled.

"You've got the wrong cat, you see I didn't kill anyone." Macavity managed to say.

"You're lying! Tell me the truth. We found your fur at the crime scene, there's no other cat with fur like yours. So don't lie to me!" he was starting to get extremely irritated.

"That's where you're wrong. There is another like me. I have a sister, Evevity; she looks exactly like me. She has the same markings, colour and everything, just like mine."

"What? You have a sister?" Munkustrap didn't know what to think. "Where is she?"

But he was too late. Macavity was dead.

"Munkustrap, you look like you've seen… Wow!" Alonzo had eventually found him and he'd just spotted Macavity's body lying at the tabby's paws.

Coricopat and Tantomile shortly joined Alonzo's side and they too stared at Macavity and Munkustrap.

"He's dead…" Coricopat said, stating the obvious.

"How…?" Tantomile gasped with amazement.

Munkustrap said nothing; he'd just reached another dead end. He'd killed a cat for the wrong reason, even if he did deserve it, and there was still a killer on the loose.

"Lets go back." Munkustrap said eventually, trying to heave himself up. His leg was killing him so Alonzo and Coricopat supported him on their shoulders and they slowly made their way back to the junkyard.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's notes: This is a bit of a violent chapter, not as violent as I could have got it but I'm saving the best till last.

* * *

"MACAVI'Y!" Rumple screamed as a fiery cat rushed towards the junkyard.

The other cats panicked, neither Munkustrap nor Alonzo was there to help them. Jenny decided to take control, she sent the adults to protect the kittens in a circle near the tire.

'Macavity' ran into the clearing where the other cats where standing, ready to fight.

"Da's no' Macavi'y…" Rumple stared.

"It's a girl!" Etcetera squealed with delight. The kitten rushed through the other cats and skidded to halt in front of the queen. "What's your name?"

"Evevity. What's yours?" The queen grinned at the kitten, everything was going to plan.

"Etcetera!" Etcetera said with awe. "You look just like Macavity."

"Who? Is he important or something?" Evevity knew who Macavity was all right; it was just a cunning ploy to gain their trust.

"You don't know who Macavity is?" Jelly gasped with astonishment.

The cats broke their circle and made another round Evevity, all of them trying to explain who Macavity was.

"Wait till Munkustrap and Alonzo and Coricopat and Tantomile and Deuteronomy meet you. They'll love you." Etcetera laughed happily.

Evevity suddenly remembered that she'd attacked Munkustrap and he was obviously still alive. "Where are they now?"

"Munkustrap and Alonzo and Coricopat and Tantomile have left to kill Macavity, and Deuteronomy is visiting family."

"They've gone to kill… Macavity?" She tried to sound as calm as she could, he was her brother and she did love him because of that.

"Do you have powers like Macavity?" Tumble asked.

"Um… yeah, a few."

"Oooohhhh! Like what?"

"Levitation, morphing, just a few things that get me by."

"What can you morph into?"

"I can't morph myself yet, just other objects around me."

"Change dis rock in'a… a ca'nip mouse toy fingy." Rumple grinned, handing Evevity a large rock.

"I'll try…" Knowing perfectly well she could. She held the rock in her paws and it began to glow a gentle orange. The rock started to shape itself into a mouse, as if it was bread dough. It glowed an extremely bright white, sending the other cats springing back in surprise (they all had their faces right up close to the rock).

"It's a catnip mouse!" Etcetera cried delightedly, stating the obvious, when the light faded away. She snatched the mouse from Evevity's paws and ran off to play with it, closely followed by the remaining kittens and young cats.

"That's sort of impressive."

Evevity turned to see Demeter watching her coldly from an old washing machine.

"Hey cat, I didn't catch your name?" Evevity smiled sweetly. She knew who this cat was; Macavity had talked non-stop about her when they were an item.

"Demeter." The queen answered coldly. Although Demeter hadn't seen this cat before, she reminded her too much of Macavity.

"Demeter. Hhmm, nice name."

"Why are you here?" The queen still spoke coldly.

"Took a wrong turn."

"You must have an extremely bad sense of direction, there's nothing of interest anywhere near here."

"It's not perfect, especially after being chased by a gang of Pekes."

"You must have really pis… upset them." Demeter nearly forgot the presence of the other cats.

"You could say that… they must have thought I was this Macavity."

"I don't think Munkustrap and Alonzo will enjoy this company."

"Oh…" Evevity had completely forgotten about them. "Can you all excuse me for a moment."

"So polite…" Jelly was saying as Evevity swiftly left the junkyard.

"'Ay bass, go' a job fa may?" a matted stray slurred as Evevity approached where his gang was sitting.

"I need you to take care of a couple of cats for me…" She proceeded to explain the cats in mind. "…Any others and you're to kill. Remember I want Munkustrap alive, you know the reason. Don't beat him up too badly."

The stray grinned, "Na probs bass."

The other laughed menacingly and raced of to find their victims.

Evevity grinned with approval and made her way back to the junkyard.

* * *

"Can't we hurry this up?" Munkustrap muttered, still downhearted that he didn't know who the killer was.

"Nearly there…" Alonzo started to say.

"The Jellicles are in danger." Tantomile suddenly said.

"The killer is with them." Coricopat added.

This act of natural magic always freaked Munkustrap out.

"Tantomile, you run ahead and make sure they're not in immediate danger. Be back as quickly as you can." Munkustrap ordered.

Tantomile nodded and sprinted on ahead.

The remanding three quickened their pace.

Snap

The three toms stopped and turned their heads round to see where the noise had come from.

"I wasn't the only one who heard that…?" Alonzo whispered.

Snap

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Munkustrap shouted.

After a pause that seemed like eternity a matted grey stray crept forward, alone.

Coricopat seemed very tense; this didn't help Munkustrap's nerves.

"I've ga' sumfang fa yah." The stray grinned menacingly.

Alonzo also tensed up beside Munkustrap.

"Not helping guys." Munkustrap thought nervously.

The stray smiled as they where suddenly surrounded by a gang of stray's.

"Oh shit…" Alonzo muttered. "At least Tantomile is safe… I hope she is…"

The strays advanced forward, slowly. This made Munkustrap extremely nervous, he could barely walk let alone fight. He just wanted it to be over.

"THAT'S THE ONE SHE WANTS! GET HIM AND KILL THE OTHERS!" One of the strays yelled, flinging himself at Munkustrap.

The stray sent Munkustrap flying and they ended up in a tangle of limbs. The other strays joined in, at least three to one. Munkustrap, Alonzo and Coricopat where outnumbered, only Alonzo and Coricopat where able to fight the strays off.

Munkustrap felt his body being dragged along the ground, he couldn't see as the matted stray had punched his face so badly he couldn't see a thing. His face had swollen up and he bled in places.

"Alonzo…" Munkustrap gasped hoarsely. The stray kicked him hard in the chest, winding him.

The noise of the battle died down as Munkustrap was dragged away. He tried to fight back but the stray had a solution to his feeble punches. He promptly grabbed Munkustrap's arm with both his front paws, held it above his knee then, with all the strength he could, brought Munkustrap's arm down on his knee.

SNAP  
Munkustrap screamed with pain as his arm broke at a gruesome right angle and he nearly collapsed.

"That's for trying to punch me, bastard." The stray hissed. "Now shut up or I'll brake the other arm and don't think I wont. Better still I'll break that little kittens arm, that _would_ be funny to watch."

Munkustrap hardly made a noise, not even a whimper. He didn't care about his own well being, just for the safety of the kittens. This proved incredibly difficult, especially when he'd a fractured arm that was being used to drag him along the floor.

Munkustrap was doing amazingly well until one of his back paws got caught. The stray yanked hard at the broken arm in an attempted to free his victim.

Munkustrap couldn't control his bloodcurdling screams; the pain was too much to stand. He eventually collapsed into blackness.

* * *

"Munkustrap…Munkustrap…"

Munkustrap heard a familiar voice whisper near him. His eyes felt incredibly heavy, as did his whole body. He felt very stiff, he needed a stretch, one of those whole body ones. He tried to move but excruciating pain forced him to stay where he was.

"…er…what…who's…that…?" Munkustrap whispered in a near inaudible voice.

"What did you say?" The voice asked quietly.

"Who's… that?" He said a little louder.

"It's me… Tugger. Are you OK?" He was still whispering.

"Tugger? I thought I'd lost you." He whispered, his voice wobbly as tears threatening to make an appearance.

"You can't get rid of me that easily."

Munkustrap tried again to open his eye but they wouldn't budge.

"Rest. You look like you need it." Tugger said softly.

Before Munkustrap could argue he felt back into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's notes: I thought I'd bring out Tugger's sensitive side. Munkustrap was starting to bore me a little so I thought I'd make him suffer in some way.

* * *

Munkustrap managed to open one of his swollen eyes. At first everything was blurred and watery. His vision cleared and he soon realised that he was in a small stone room. The floor was wet and covered in muddy puddles, the only light came from a crack under the door. The room was very cold and he shivered against it, he was also lying in one of the puddles with didn't help him feel warm. He tried to move to a sitting position but that pain was still there, though it wasn't as bad as before.

"Sleepy head's awake…" Tugger muttered somewhere behind Munkustrap.

"Look what they've done to him." A small voice chirped quietly.

"They've done this to him twice now, beat him up I mean, though it wasn't as bad last time... apparently. I heard those strays gloating over it." Tugger explained bitterly.

"What can we do about his arm?" Another young voice asked softly.

"I don't know. There's nothing we can do for him at the moment."

"Where am I?" Munkustrap muttered.

Tugger moved carefully in front of him, he was joined by two other cats… no, two kittens.

"Electra, Jemima, your both alive." Munkustrap smiled happily.

"Yeah, I'd rather be dead though…" Jemima began to sob but she was cut off.

"Why? What's happened to you? They haven't hurt you badly have they?" Munkustrap gasped completely startled.

"It's been so scary, this room is horrible and cold and nasty strays keep coming in and beating us…" The kitten broke down in a flood of tears, cuddling up to Tugger who'd clearly taken Munkustrap's role as carer of the kittens.

"Do these strays have some sort of leader? What does he look like?" Munkustrap asked keenly.

"Yeah, they have a leader. _She_ looks exactly like Macavity." Tugger snarled bitterly.

"It's his sister isn't it? Evevity or something like that."

"Yeah they're related. They could even be twins at a push, same markings though her colours are a little different to Macavity's. Her colours are red, gold, orange, silver and white on parts of her face. She's really beautiful, despite the slight problem of her being evil..." Tugger sighed; Munkustrap knew that this would be one queen he'd never get his paws on, even if he used all the charm in the world.

"They're coming… Jemima please stop crying, you know what'll happen if you make a noise." Electra whispered urgently.

Jemima fought to control the free flowing tears. Tugger gingerly wiped them away with his paw.

The door lock clicked and three strays stood in the doorway. One stepped forward and threw several planks of wood at them. He also dropped an old sheet, right in a muddy puddle.

He grunted and they slammed to door shut, locking it as they left.

"What's that for?" Electra asked eventually, making sure the strays had left.

"We could use it to give Munkus' arm some support." Jemima offered.

"Perfect." Tugger smiled. "Now how are we going to do this…?"

They found a way but it wasn't to Munkustrap's liking. It was decided that they had to force his arm straight and then put it in a splint of some sort using to stuff provided by the strays. They had to hold Munkustrap down with the kittens sitting on his legs whilst Tugger got to work applying the splint. Tugger sat on Munkustrap's back and pinned his free arm with his leg.

At first Munkustrap screamed but he was able to control it eventually to just a mild sobbing, remembering what Electra had said.

"There you go. It's all over now." Tugger soothed softly as he gently stroked his brothers' head.

Munkustrap felt like his arm where on fire, only worse. He wept quietly as he rested his head in Tugger's lap allowing Tugger to comfort him.

Jemima and Electra looked on, feeling guilty that they'd cause Munkustrap so much pain.

"Will he be OK?" Jemima asked nervously.

"He just needs rest. Lots of rest probably." Tugger replied looking down as the still weeping form of his brother. "You rest Munkustrap, that's all you can do right now… Oh, ok then."

Munkustrap had listened and obeyed. He had fallen fast asleep with his head still on Tugger's lap.

* * *

"Sooldn' Munkas'rap an' 'Lonzy be back ye'?" Mungo asked.

"I'll go look for them." Misto offered. But before he could leave the junkyard Tantomile ran into him, literally. "Tantomile, are you OK…?"

"They're all gone… dead…!" She flung herself on Misto and cried endlessly.

"Who's dead?" Misto asked, feeling a lump forming in his throat.

"Alonzo and… and… and Coricopat…MY BROTHER'S DEAD!" she cried harder and harder drenching Misto's fur.

"What about Munkustrap?" Though he dreaded the answer.

"He wasn't there when I returned. I went back as I sensed Coricopat was in trouble and when I got there… oh…" She cried even harder at the memory.

"Wha' shoold way do?" Mungo asked nervously, Munkustrap or Alonzo usually gave the orders. This time the Jellicles were on their own.

"We'd better go find them. Mungo round up any cats capable of fighting, send the queens and the kittens somewhere safe." Misto said, feeling like Munkustrap.

Mungo soon returned with all the cats willing to help. Skimble, Pouncival, Bomba, Tumble B and Demeter where present, this list included Evevity.

"I'm coming too." Tantomile decided, she knew that there was something not right about Eve but she didn't know what.

The small army of cats left the junkyard with Jelly in charge and started their search.

After several hours of searching the light started to fade, so they rested again.

"Why don't we spilt up into pairs, we might find them quicker." Evevity suggested.

"She's probably right, Bomba you go with Demeter and Tumble, Skimble with Mungo, Tantomile with Pounce and I'll go with Eve."

Once the group had finished resting they spilt up, agreeing to meet back at the junkyard in the morning at the latest.

"This is going too smoothly." Evevity smirked to herself, but she was feeling really terrible. These cats trusted her and though this usually made no difference, this time it was really hitting home. She started to feel that she should come clean, maybe…

* * *

Hmmm, a little short for my liking but I had fun writing it. That doesn't make me sadistic does it? Cause not! LOL! 


	6. Chapter 6

Author's notes: After a long bout of writer's block with this story, I've finally thought of something to be chapter 6. I've tried to continue the same style of writing and ideas from the previous chapters. I'm not so keen on this chapter but it's all I could think of for now.

Please try and enjoy this, it's all I can do for now.

* * *

"Are you feeling any better now?" Tugger asked Munkustrap anxiously, he didn't want his brother to suffer for nothing.

"It's not as bad as it was. Thanks for helping me out. You to Jemima, Electra."

Munkustrap could now use his arm for very mild things, like pushing himself up into a sitting position. The swellings on his face had gone down enough for him to see properly but the bruises where starting to show in a big way. They started to turn horribly shades of purple and yellow and red.

"I felt really bad when we where strapping your arm, you looked in so much pain." Electra said as she bit her lip.

"It did hurt, that's a massive understatement but it's paid off." Munkustrap was extremely cold from the water that was flowing through the room. He shivered violently as a freeze swept in from under the door.

The two kittens huddled up close for warmth and Munkustrap felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves carefully found him. Munkustrap felt Tugger pull him close and his face got buried in that mass of fur on Tugger's chest.

Under normal circumstances this would _not_ have happened but the two cats discarded their pride for a moment and cuddled together. Munkustrap's arms circled Tugger's waist lightly, his right arm still hurt with pressure even though it had been put in a splint. Tugger was trying to make Munkustrap's freezing body warm as more water ran through the room and a usually small breeze grew stronger.

"Someone's coming…" Jemima whispered as she huddled closer to Electra. The poor kitten was suffering from a bad cold and Electra was extremely scared for her friends' health. Munkustrap and Tugger knew that they needed to leave soon or they might lose the kitten.

Munkustrap strained his ears; he could hear a large group approaching the room. Munkustrap shivered again, this was more out of fear than coldness.

Tugger held him tighter, mistaking the shudder for coldness, stroking his head with one paw and his back with the other.

Tugger gently soothed in his ear "Don't worry Munkustrap everything will be OK. I'm going to protect _you_ now…"

BANG

The door flew open and crashed against the wall. The shadows of at least five strays filled the doorway as they slowly filtered into the room, smirking menacingly.

Munkustrap expected Tugger to push him away, regaining his need for his pride. To his utter amazement, Tugger still held him tight but more protectively than before. The kittens quickly scurried behind them, not taking the slightest bit of interest in them as they embraced.

"Le's finniss dem off!" A particularly skinny stray grinned near the front.

"Da bass sed no' ta kill em. Jus' 'ur' 'em 'K?" The leader of the group hissed.

"'K. Le's jus' ge' on wid I'."

The kittens whimpered completely terrified, holding each other for comfort.

"I'll try and hold them off for as long as possible. Escape if you can, don't worry about me." Tugger whispered shakily, his face a pasty white.

Tugger gently pushed himself up, leaving Munkustrap with the kittens and he placed himself between the strays and the cats behind him.

"Le' ge' dis one firs', sen as 'e's off'rin'." The skinny stray said, advancing on Tugger.

The fight was such a blur to Munkustrap; Tugger was able to hold them off just long enough for his friends to escape unnoticed. As Tugger was surrounded by all of the strays, Electra, Jemima and Munkustrap made a dash to the door. Not one of the strays noticed.

"What about Tugger, we can't just leave him." Jemima whispered.

"He's a big cat he can look after himself." But Electra couldn't convince herself of this.

"I'm going back…"

"Munkustrap no! They'll kill you!" Jemima warned urgently.

"'Ay! Day've escaped!" A soot black stray suddenly yelled.

All the strays turned at once, letting Tugger's limp body fall to the floor.

"Munkus shut the door!" Tugger yelled.

The strays started for the door but Munkustrap was one step ahead of them. The door slammed as Munkustrap and the kittens pulled it shut. The strays had left the keys in the door lock so they locked the strays in, along with Tugger.

The three of them ran as fast as they could away from the cursing of the strays who where yelling the most disgusting filth under the sun.

After a while Jemima started to cry.

"Don't cry Jemima, Tugger will be OK." Munkustrap wasn't convincing anyone.

"But he's probably dead by now, and it's all my fault. If I hadn't of saw that the door was open he'd probably still be alive. The strays will want to take revenge out on someone!" Jemima cried heavily as they quickly made their way through passage after passage.

"He's not dead, that stray said that none of us was to die, remember?" Munkustrap said. He kept saying this over and over again in his head. Maybe if he kept thinking it then his brother wouldn't get killed.

"Light… I SEE LIGHT!" Electra cried, running in the direction she was pointing.

Munkustrap and a much happier Jemima sprinted after her. She ran towards the sunlight. They ran like their lives depended on it towards the open door and out into the dazzling brightness. Freedom.

* * *

"We've been searching for hours, it's nearly midday." Evevity complained.

"Just round the corner, they'll be just round the corner…" Misto said, close to tears.

"Misto! We didn't sleep last night cause we were up the whole time searching for a bunch of cats that have just vanished. Give up Misto, they've gone and you know it." Evevity hissed irritably, she was exhausted from lack of sleep and the tom was very persistent. This was something she admired in him though.

"We can't give up, they're my friends."

"I tell you what, if I can have a decent sleep, you as well, then we can carry on looking for them. That sounds fair."

"Your right. But we should find somewhere safe first."

Misto soon found them, appropriate accommodation.

"Rubbish bins? You want to sleep in a rubbish bin?" Evevity stared in disbelief at the tom.

"Why not. It's safe from Pollicles isn't it? Hop in, you're the one who wanted to sleep anyway."

Evevity sighed and followed Misto into the bin. Misto was the first to fall asleep as the two cats curled up.

"Oh shit. He's too cute for me to kill him now. I think this tom's growing on me." Evevity sighed longingly. She rested her head onto Misto's back and was out like a light.

* * *

Evevity may be showing Misto some kindness but I'm hoping this wont last. I know where this story's going so watch this space! i'm already writing the next chapter. 


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's notes: I'll be the first to admit that this isn't brilliant, but it's another chapter... and hey, someone out there may enjoy reading it! **Please R&R!****  
**_

* * *

"Munkustrap, I'm hungry." 

"Electra, we know." Jemima said through gritted teeth.

"But I am…"

"So you keep telling us."

"But Jemi, I'm so…"

"Hungry? We already know how bloody hungry you are!" Jemima snapped.

"Girls calm down… look there's a butchers over there. There's bound to be some leftovers out the back." Munkustrap was getting tired of their constant bickering.

"FOOOOOD!" Electra screamed, running towards to butchers.

"Electra slow down!" Munkustrap called out as he and Jemima ran after her. They scaled the fence and Electra found the first piece of meat.

"Hmmm… that's good…" Electra mumbled through a mouthful of chicken, spraying the contents over Jemima.

"Yuck! That's disgusting Electra!" Jemima snapped pushing the kitten away.

"Please don't fight…" Munkustrap muttered; his efforts would be futile, knowing the kittens wouldn't listen to him.

"'_AY! GE' 'WAY YA BLOODY CA'S!" _The butcher yelled from the back door.

"RUN!" Electra screamed, sprinting out of the yard. Munkustrap and Jemima followed Electra swiftly when the butcher started to wave a carving knife at them.

"At least I'm not hungry anymore." Electra sniffed after Munkustrap had a go at her. Not that she'd done anything wrong it was just Munkustrap was getting so stressed out with the kittens' behaviour.

"Your behaviour is really not acceptable, I need to find a punishment suitable for…"

"Is that Misto? Why's he with Macavity?" Jemima gasped pointing at two figures at the end of the alley.

"It can't be Macavity… I've killed him…" Munkustrap told the startled kitten.

"Then who is it?" Electra piped up, spotting the topic of conversation.

"Lets go find out." Munkustrap snarled grimly, at the back of his mind he knew who it was and he knew what he was going to do to this cat. He led the two kittens down the alley towards these two cats.

* * *

"I'm getting hungry." Misto complained. 

"I know a butchers near here who always has scraps of meat out the back." Evevity quickly said.

"Where?" Misto demanded.

"Follow me."

"Is it far?"

"Nope."

"Will there be lots of meat?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"Time. Day. Season."

"Oh. Will there be chicken?"

"Probably."

"Pork?"

"I guess so."

"What about strays?"

"Why are you asking so many questions, Misto?"

"Don't know Eve. I'm just bored."

"Well, be bored in silence."

"Oh… OK."

"Good."

The two walked (silently) to an alley entrance and Misto could see the butchers like a shining beacon at the other end. At the end of the alley was a small group of strays. There were only three of them and only one seemed to be an adult, though they were still strays.

"Eve, there's some strays down there."

"Don't worry, I'll finish then off for you."

The strays had seen them and they where starting to make their way towards them.

"Eve, they're coming…" Misto was whispering.

"I know. Don't worry they're just strays."

"I know they're just strays but I've had bad experiences with strays. The less said about it the better."

Misto looked closely at the strays, particularly at the adult. The adults' tabby fur was grey, almost black, from dirt and it was fairly matted. He was quite bony and one of his arms was tied, in what seemed like, a badly made splint. His face was badly bruised and very slightly swollen. He seemed very familiar, but Misto couldn't remember from where, maybe it was one of the strays that attacked him when he was a kitten. The two other strays with this cat where in a similar condition, except for the splint.

"Don't worry Misto, I'll finish them off. You just wait here." Evevity said, walking out to 'greet' the strays.

* * *

"Munkustrap, she's the one that had those strays catnap us." Jemima's voice quivered violently with fear. 

"Don't worry, I'll sort her out, you and Electra just stay back." Munkustrap whispered just loud enough for the two kittens to hear.

He left them by a sick green door and walked on to confront the queen. He quickly took a glance beyond the fiery feline to the small tom hovering at the alley entrance. It was Mistoffelees!

The fiery queen noticed his glance and took the moment. She leapt forward, sending Munkustrap sprawling across the floor, while she landed lightly on her feet. Munkustrap tried to push himself up but the queen put a stop to that. She sprung at him and knocking him over again. Then she sat on his chest to stop any further attempts to stand. Munkustrap cried out as the queen began to punch and claw at his very fragile face. For a moment she paused, she lent forward and started to whisper in his ear.

"This is the part where I kill you, any last words stray?" She hissed.

"Yeah. Just a question, what's your name?"

"What kind of last words are they? Anyway it's Evevity. And I don't care what yours is, you're just a dead stray."

"Why did you catnap and kill my friends?"

"What? Where they stray friends of yours or something? If they're strays you know it don't matter."

"I'm not a stray, neither where my friends. My friends where Jellicles, my good friends."

Evevity lent forward and whispered, "Jellicles? Oh yeah, I killed them for a good reason, all you have to do is ask Exotica who Nigella and Viola where. There's just one very small problem, you'll never find out, as you'll be dead. Pity really, the truthful answer would have been so interesting…"

CRASH

Evevity disappeared from view and Jemima's face replaced the gap where Evevity's had been.

"Are you Ok Munkustrap?" Jemima asked, pulling him to his feet.

"This is going far too quickly for me." Munkustrap muttered.

"What you talking about?"

"Oh, don't worry about it…"

"MISTO!" Electra screamed behind them. A blur of grey-brown shot past them and it lunged at Misto, knocking the poor tom over.

The reunion was a little strange, first Munkustrap had to make sure Evevity was out cold, and then he had to talk to Misto. This may seem like a walk in the park but Misto was never any good with tricky reunion situations. First he had to come to terms with the fact that his new 'friend' had killed and catnapped his original friends. Then there was his friends' new look, matted and dirty. Thankfully this look's reversible. Then Misto had to give them an update on deaths.

"Oh no, not Coricopat. Tantomile must be heart broken." Munkustrap gasped as he held the crying kittens.

"She's heartbroken beyond belief. She says she feels cold inside, like an evil blackness is eating her heart and soul." Misto sighed pityingly.

"At least Alonzo's alive." Munkustrap smiled sadly. "Is he in good health?"

"He's stable if that's what you mean. Halfway through our search for you, we returned to the junkyard to make sure he wasn't dead as well. He kept saying that it was his fault you where catnapped and Coricopat got killed. Everyone thinks you're dead. But Alonzo, he feels so responsible, but your alive and that'll help no end. I hope Tugger's ok..."

"He's not dead, I don't think, he just got left behind…." Munkustrap started a long and detailed account of exactly what happened. By the time he'd finished, the light was beginning to fade and the kittens where cold and hungry.

"What'll we do with Eve?" Misto asked, trying to forget about what might be happening to his best friend.

"Eve? How long has she been with you for?" Jemima chirped, asking the question on Munkustrap's lips for him.

"Long enough. She was with us for several days, even helped us fend off strays…"

"The 'good cat, bad cat' act. Anyone would have fallen for it." Munkustrap muttered, interrupting Misto.

"Anyway, we should get back to the junkyard. Everyone will be so happy to know you're alive."

"Lets drag Evevity with us, we can let the Jellicles find a suitable punishment for her." Munkustrap said.

Misto and the kittens looked at him with surprise. Usually he chose punishment that didn't involve the others input.

"He's got time to rethink it over." Misto whispered to the kittens as they made their way back to the junkyard, dragging the queen behind them.

* * *

_All that wait for a short chapter. Don't worry, the next chapter is in the making already. **Please R&R!**_


End file.
